1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an energy management system, and more particularly, to an energy management system capable of avoiding engineering overlap between a system visualization modeling tool and a graphic editor to enhance the efficiency of engineering, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The database of an energy management system may be divided into three types such as an off-line database, a real-time integrated database and a history database.
The off-line database may be used for the change operation (addition, deletion, change) of an electric power system model, and engineered using an off-line database editor and a system visualization modeling tool.
The engineered off-line database as described above may be uploaded to a real-time integrated database to be used for the real-time operation of an energy management system.
At this time, a screen for the real-time operation should be engineered using a graphic editor for the real-time operation.
The graphic editor as a tool for engineering the screen used for real-time operation may engineer (create) the screen using a real-time integrated database, and the resultant output may be used to monitor or control during the real-time operation.
At this time, an off-line database editor for engineering the off-line database and a graphic editor for engineering the real-time integrated database will be described below.
The off-line database editor as a tool for engineering an off-line database among the databases of the energy management system includes the data of monitoring facilities in a power system on the off-line database.
At this time, the off-line database editor may include a system visualization modeling tool to input a connection relationship between facilities, and the system visualization modeling tool provides an environment capable of configuring a connection relationship between facilities in a graphic format to reduce human error in the connection relationship between facilities when inputting data during the course of general text editing. Furthermore, when storing a connection relationship between facilities, the off-line database editor may examine if there is any unregistered facility or if there is any double-connected facility to reduce the engineer's error.
The graphic editor is a tool for engineering a monitoring screen during the real-time operation of an energy management system. There are various kinds of monitor screens, but the engineering of a system single line diagram screen among them is engineered by arranging objects, and configuring (in other words “setting”) the characteristics of the objects using a real-time integrated database converted from an off-line database.
Furthermore, for the single line diagram screen, there exist a lot of screens for each region and capacity, and thus a lot of effort is required for engineering one by one, and there exists an overlapping region with engineering in the system visualization modeling tool.
In other words, in the related art, the operation of configuring an off-line database and the operation of configuring a real-time integrated database are separately carried out from each other.
At this time, though there exists an overlapping region between the operation of configuring an off-line database and the operation of configuring a real-time integrated database, the engineering is carried out without taking it into consideration, thereby causing a problem in which a lot of time and effort is consumed.